


Гибель и возрождение английского языка

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood Donation, Codependency, Death References, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Morbid, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Без Предупреждения Касаются Архив, Выберите Не Использовать Архив Предупреждения
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это третья часть цикла "Парадокс Серии"<br/>Предупреждение автора: В этом фике изображены отношения, которые многие благоразумные люди найдут выходящим за рамки или даже заигрывающим с настоящими отклонениями.Если вас все это беспокоит, пропустите этот фик. В противном случае пеняйте на себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гибель и возрождение английского языка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Death and Resurrection of the English Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555331) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



В последнее время Шерлок Холмс все больше и больше убеждается, что вся проблема, наверное, в языке.

Они с Джоном Уотсоном явно разговаривают на двух разных вариантах английского. Должно быть, так, потому что это единственное логическое объяснение.

Когда Шерлок исследует свою гипотезу в хронологической последовательности, ему становится еще понятнее, что разгадка, скорее всего, в языковом барьере. Он проверит свою теорию, как только найдет ей приличное название. Уже не раз доктор приходил в шок и растерянно моргал, превращая свои разглагольствования в односложное мычание, а ведь Шерлок, по меркам любого человека, говорил, вне всякого сомнения, совершенно нормальные вещи. Вопросы о ненормальности как-то вообще не приходили ему в голову. Ведь есть же разница между тем, чтобы сказать кому-нибудь: _«Можно, я вот этими чернилами сделаю татуировку с моим именем у тебя на спине, или еще где-нибудь, где захочешь, чтобы доказать, что ты мой» или сказать ..._

Или взять хотя бы, например, весь тот разговор о презервативах - на следующий день после того, как они целовались. Еще через день Шерлок приказал Джону убираться из их квартиры.

За полчаса дальше поцелуев дело не продвинулось, что для Шерлока - который отмечает каждое движение и нюанс - удивительно, но он понимает, почему так получилось. Дай он себе волю, он мог бы часами оставаться в этом переходном состоянии между небом и землей, просто пробуя на вкус, восхищаясь, что его язык у кого-то во рту, и этот кто-то ничуть не возражает. Теперь, когда Шерлок все обдумывает, такой поцелуй кажется добровольным вторжением, и Джон был прав: вторжение - та крайняя точка, что приводит к взрыву в крови, тому самому выбросу адреналина, которого детектив постоянно ищет. С предыдущими партнерами ему это ужасно нравилось, а Джон до такой удивительного настоящий, что кажется, будто он впустил Шерлока внутрь самого себя. Поэтому поцелуи затянулись дольше, чем предполагалось. Потом Джон, стянув Шерлока с дивана на пол, издал сдавленный звук, и их занятие стало чем-то большим, чем просто поцелуями. Теоретически ради осторожности к делу можно было приобщить один или даже парочку презервативов, но Шерлок никак не мог вспомнить, полагаются ли резинки при минете. Хотя, конечно, попробовать с ними было бы интересно, и он готов был поучаствовать в игре, при условии, что это останется экспериментом, а не обычной практикой.

На следующий день Джон все время глупо улыбается.

Да нет, на самом деле не глупо. Джон не глупее, чем большинство людей, и даже умнее некоторых. Просто рассеянная, необычная улыбка. Шерлока она не раздражает, как обычно раздражает всякое отсутствие конкретики. Она ему даже нравится. Можно внести еще что-то новое в список о Джоне, а Шерлок ничто так не любит, как подмечать и коллекционировать наблюдения за доктором Джоном Уотсоном. Вот самый последний факт - Джон Уотсон спит на боку, свернувшись калачиком, как маленький мальчик, переворачиваясь на спину, если его тревожат видения песчаных бурь или до тошноты яркого орудийного огня. Шерлок знает, что должен бы любить Джона за эту глупую утреннюю улыбку, а не за то, как тот перекатывается на спину, когда ему снится пустыня, - но у него никогда не получалось и сейчас не получается. Как бы он ни убеждал себя, втайне Шерлок знает, что это одно и то же.

В тот день Джон сел за кухонный стол, заваленный сомнительными предметами и пыльными бумагами, но с оставшимся местечком для кружки, потягивая черный чай и делая список покупок - он собирался в магазин на углу. Шерлок смотрел на него со своего места - он сидел в кресле, поставив ноутбук на коробку с замороженными овечьми эмбрионами. Они оттаивали. Джону он про эмбрионы еще не говорил, но они были абсолютно необходимы для эксперимента, и, кроме того, гораздо приятнее позволить доктору самому делать открытия. Список для путешествия в «Теско» был виден, и Шерлок читал написанное самым симпатичным врачебным почерком, который мог припомнить:

_Молоко_

_Яйца_

_Одноразовые носовые платки «Клинекс»_

_Бумажные полотенца_

Потом Джон принялся постукивать ручкой об стол, насмешливо и радостно приподняв уголки губ.

\- А что, если я приписал бы сюда еще и презервативы, а?

Шерлок невозмутимо закончил печатать предложение в письме клиентке из Уэльса. Она не прислала нужной информации, и теперь детективу требовалось знать, какая порода собаки у ее бухгалтера, большая или маленькая, потому что люди - обычные люди - покупая новые квартиры за счет присвоенных денежных средств, думают со своими питомцами одинаково.  
\- Не утруждайся.

Брови Джона слегка... сказать полезли на лоб - было бы не то слово. И на лице было так замечательно написано смятение. Вроде бы не ошарашен, но точно обескуражен.

\- Нет, с тобой я буду заниматься всеми видами секса, даже с нетерпением жду этого, но не утруждай себя покупкой презервативов. Это пустая трата денег.

Джон, опираясь локтями о стол, подался вперед, едва не опрокинув чай, и внезапно и невольно приобретая вид очень квалифицированного-врача-специалиста.

\- Это не пустая трата денег.

Шерлок усмехнулся, чуть наклонив подбородок. - Ну, мне как-то не очень верится, что ты можешь забеременеть, и я тоже, хоть с презервативами, хоть без них. Давай немного прикинем. Я урод, да, но у меня совершенно типичная мужская репродуктивная система, уверяю тебя. Я не биологический уродец. И если поменяться местами, то будет то же самое, или мне чудится? и я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь возиться с тем, что все равно окажется пустой тратой времени, и...

И в этот момент, когда они слегка спорили, с Шерлоком кое-что произошло. Потому что он шутил очень беспечным тоном, но доктор - вместо того, чтобы делать вид, что он все больше и больше понимает, кивать, а может, даже снова улыбаться, как улыбался раньше, - казался все более и более рассерженным, брови его сходились в одну мрачную линию, и потому...

\- О, - сказал Шерлок, уже весь охваченный порывом, как всегда, когда находил ключ к разгадке. - Вот о чем ты подумал? Нет, это нормально, вполне нормально. Я обещаю, я даже могу показать тебе документы, я чист, как стеклышко, шесть месяцев назад, когда в морге взорвался труп, у меня была возможность сделать анализы в лаборатории, и с тех пор у меня никого не было.

Эта тирада должна была разрешить все затруднения.

Шерлок сильнее задумался. Да, все должно было быть хорошо. Наверное, опять эта проблема с языком, потому что... Джон по-настоящему и очень мило вздрогнул и посмотрел на Шерлока так, как смотрят на солнце, провел языком по губам и зажал кончик ручки во рту.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он.

Пауза - видимо, не знал, с чего начать.

\- Шерлок, - позвал Джон.

Шерлок ждал, печатая следующее предложение.

\- Труп взорвался каким-то особенным... - нет, нет, не слушай, Шерлок, никогда не говори мне, почему он взорвался. Хорошо? Никогда, даже если я спрошу. Пока я тебя знаю, не говори мне, никогда. Понял?

 _Да, во всю твою оставшуюся жизнь. Убедишься._ Кивнув, Шерлок попытался подсчитать количество особых выражений, только что промелькнувших на лице Джона. Девять, подумал он. _Нет, десять, посчитать еще и моргание._ Он никогда не видел такого выразительного, такого открытого человеческого лица, и каждый раз, когда замечал, как легко заставить Джона Уотсона раскрыться и как легко прочитать его, сердце у него трепетало. Он хотел бы пришпилить доктора к картонке, как бабочку, и наблюдать за ним месяцами. Годами. Вечно.

 _Плохая идея_ , подумал он.

\- Да уж, - сказал Джон.

Конечно, он был озадачен так, как только может быть озадачен человек. Но это было бессмысленно.

Прокрутив в голове все, что только что сказал, на предмет противоречий, логических ошибок, софизмов, парадоксов, неясностей, Шерлок, наконец, понял загвоздку и удивился, почему он сам такой заторможенный нынешним утром. Может, находясь рядом с Джоном, он стал соображать медленнее обычного?

\- О, конечно. Ну да, очевидно, что с предыдущими партнерами я пользовался презервативами. Но их было не так уж много. Пять, да, но я вижу, что тебя это смущает, и все равно раньше всегда были презервативы, а потом...

\- Труп взорвался, - сказал Джон, с силой зажмурив глаза.

\- Не так - потом ничего, а теперь ты. Так что нет никакой проблемы, все нормально.

И на этой ноте, очень довольный, Шерлок вновь принялся печатать. Он намеренно пропустил фразу: _«И я всегда, каждый раз, пользовался чистыми шприцами»_ , и был очень горд собой, потому что это упущение очень легко и незаметно могло все разрушить. Когда люди узнавали, что он принимал наркотики, им это не нравилось, хотя он не знал, почему. Ведь это никак не касалось других, их здоровье и благополучие от наркотиков его совершенно не зависело. Особенно ужасно нелепо вышло, когда Лейстред нашел его без пульса и среагировал, как идиот, можно подумать, это было его сердце, и...

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон таким тоном, будто весь этот разговор медленно, но верно сводил на нет все его принципы.

\- Хмм?

\- А как же я?

\- Ммм, да. Ага.

\- Нет, как же я?

\- А что ты?

\- У меня могло бы быть... что-нибудь. Предположим.

\- А, тогда другое дело. Если у тебя что-то есть, я хочу, чтобы у меня тоже это было.

И Шерлок до сих пор изо всех сил пытается понять, почему из-за всего этого, и в особенности из-за его на самом деле совершенно невинного замечания, теоретически опасного только для него и больше ни для кого, еще и высказанного между прочим, локоть Джона, наконец, опрокинул кружку с чаем, с грохотом свалившуюся на кухонный пол. Ведь Шерлок даже не коснулся того, что в действительности хотел сказать в то утро, того самого явно нежелательного признания о вечном обладании: _«Ты должен поклясться своей жизнью, что никогда не оставишь меня, никогда не перестанешь смотреть на меня так, как смотрел сегодня утром, будто я какое-то неземное чудо, потому что если мне придется вернуться к тому, что было вчера, без тебя, я возьму очень длинный, очень, очень острый японский нож и ...» - нет, ничего такого он не говорил. Только: «Я хочу то же самое»._ Вполне нормально.

Джон посмотрел на разбитую кружку на полу, подумал, что надо бы взять тряпку, но не взял. Вместо этого он встал и обошел стол кругом, подойдя к тому месту, где сидел Шерлок. Очень, очень серьезный, он встал между раздвинутых коленей детектива, опираясь о стол и коробку и пока не зная, что в ней оттаивают овечьи эмбрионы.

\- Ты хочешь то же самое.

\- Молодец, ты слушал.

\- Предположим, у меня сифилис, ты будешь рад тоже заболеть?

\- Вопрос решаем с помощью курса пенициллина.

\- Ага, ну да, прости, виноват, на секунду забыл, что ты у нас гений. А если, предположим, у меня СПИД в запущенной форме, и ты от него хочешь лечиться?

\- У тебя нет СПИДа, но если предположить, то да.

\- Шерлок, это безумие, - слегка даже умоляющим тоном сказал его друг Джон. - Почему?

\- Это не безумие, это практично. И у тебя и у меня одновременно был бы самый яркий отрезок жизни.

Джон ошеломленно приоткрыл рот, и снова заморгал, в конце концов, одно веко у него оказалось зажмурено крепче, чем другое, и пока глаза его были закрыты, Шерлок успел рассмотреть место на шее доктора, где он за день до этого его укусил. Конечно, детектив хотел жить ровно столько же, сколько этот человек, Джон Уотсон. Конечно, ему нужен только этот парень и больше никто, именно этот отставной военный врач в очень немодном свитере, именно он - тот, у кого на сгибе локтя слегка пахнет чаем с молоком и специями. Если бы он упал в Темзу, оказался в горящем доме или, черт возьми, свалился с моста, Шерлок сделал бы то же самое. За последние шесть секунд он насчитал тринадцать разных новых выражений на лице Джона, и любил их все, и ненавидел руку доктора за то, что она скрыла два с половиной из них. Но все равно - его руку Шерлок никогда не ненавидел так, как ненавидел другие вещи, да на самом деле совсем не ненавидел, просто хотел немного отодвинуть ее, так, чтобы она не мешала смотреть. И если бы Джон Уотсон где-нибудь подхватил малярию, дизентерию или холеру, Шерлок хотел бы заразиться тоже. Хотя Джон, наверное, не хочет, чтобы кто-то так явно выставлял все эти мечты напоказ, подумал детектив. И сейчас желания Шерлока совпадали с пунктом номер тринадцать Нехорошего Списка:

 **13.** _(независимо от того, одинаковая у нас группа крови или нет). Мы могли бы пойти в больницу, включить аппарат переливания крови и перелить всю мою кровь в тебя и наоборот. Лучше в годовщину чего-нибудь знаменательного, и нам обоим надо будет постараться не уснуть. А потом я перелью всю свою кровь в тебя, а твою в меня, и это будет чудесно.  
_  
 _И это на самом деле было бы чудесно_ , подумал Шерлок, но лучше даже не спрашивать.

\- Почему же это плохо? - вместо этого спросил Шерлок, начиная волноваться. - Черт, Джон, у тебя нет ВИЧ, к нынешнему моменту я бы увидел лекарства, догадался бы по многочисленным признакам. Почему это нехорошо? Ты...

\- Я полностью чист, в армии делают кучу обследований, и у меня никого больше не было.

_Это слишком, подумал Шерлок. С меня хватит. Я думал, что хотел бы того же. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он ушел, ведь если он уйдет, все снова станет тревожным, слишком ярким, и я сойду с ума. Если он попытается уйти, я выкину какую-нибудь глупость, например, найду стеклянную коробку с замком размером с Джона. Что бы сказал на это любой нормальный человек? Что бы сказал Лейстред?_

\- Хорошо, купи презервативы. Так будет безопаснее, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон откашлялся. - Мы оба чистые, и нам они не нужны. Решено. Кстати, ты знаешь, что только что возвел наши отношения в ранг совершенно особенных?

После этой фразы мир слегка окрасился в белое. Конечно, Джон не имел в виду ничего такого, и на самом-то деле был всего лишь скрупулезен и мило категоричен, но все равно во всем появилась пустота - та, которая хуже буйства красок. Детектив слегка вздрогнул, привыкая к этому ощущению. Вот так, как с взрывом, как с чертовой сверхновой, Шерлок столкнулся со второй проблемой - проблемой языка. И ему ни разу даже не приходило в голову, что их отношения могут быть чем угодно, но только не совершенно особенными. И судя по тому, как скривился рот Джона, детектив подозревал, что это заметно.

\- О господи, - мягко сказал Джон. - Я... прости. Конечно, я не требую, но я не знал, что ты...

\- Я ухожу, - смог выговорить Шерлок, вскакивая с кресла.

\- Нет, стой. Шерлок, вернись. Я идиот. Я никогда...

\- Я знаю, что ты идиот, все идиоты.

\- Ну, я-то должен соображать чуть лучше, чем все.

\- Да, э-э, письмо по электронке уже должно дойти, я...

\- Шерлок, подожди...

\- Просто ненадолго выскочу на воздух, я скоро...

\- Послушай...

\- Мне нужны никотиновые пластыри, и ты израсходовал весь коричневый сахар, я только...

\- Шерлок, сейчас же перестань дергаться.

Шерлок вовсе не собирался переставать, и Джон схватил его за длинную руку, которую детектив наполовину успел просунуть в рукав пальто, развернул к двери и поцеловал так, будто делал искусственное дыхание изо рта в рот. Да и ощущалось так же, на самом деле. Будто Шерлок умирал, парил, как ужасное белое облако, а потом внезапно вернулся назад. Пальто соскользнуло с его плеч, мешая руке, которая пыталась как можно сильнее обхватить Джона Уотсона. Все стало по-другому, гораздо лучше. Белое облако растаяло. Волосы Джона были очень мягкие, плечи очень твердые, все в нем очень маленькое, но, несмотря на это, решительное, и теперь Шерлок снова задышал, но первую секунду не мог ничего сказать.

Джон прерывал поцелуй и посмотрел в его лицо. Для такой огромной силы воздействия доктор удивительно крошечный.

\- Ты получишь от меня все, что захочешь, если не будешь больше взрывать трупы. Идет?

_Откуда он узнал, что это я его взорвал?_

Шерлок истово закивал. Очень честная сделка, удивительно честная, и все равно, если он не получит всего Джона, то убьет любого, кто овладеет хотя бы его частичкой, так что такая сделка действительно будет лучше для них обоих. - Да, да, я... да. Все?

\- Конечно.

\- А я ведь хочу абсолютно все.

\- И я тоже. Вообще-то я так и знал. Ладно, сам виноват.

\- А как насчет...

\- Хватит говорить о презервативах, - сказал Джон, и снова поцеловал его. - Давай поговорим о том, каким сексом ты хочешь заняться прямо сейчас.

 _Язык,_ подумал Шерлок, когда его пальто упало на пол. _Потом я решу эту проблему научным путем._

Вскоре после этого Шерлок составил тест. Он подразделялся на три группы, и каждая группа включала в себя по десять вопросов. Естественно, в контрольной группе вопросы были совершенно банальными и касались обыденных вещей - Шерлок слышал, как о них разговаривали люди. Что-то вроде «Вы предпочитаете цельное или обезжиренное молоко?» Вторая группа вопросов была похожа по форме, содержанию и смыслу на Хороший Список. И, наконец, последняя уверенно основывалась на Нехорошем Списке.

На этот раз все происходит утром понедельника. Джон усаживается в кресло, читая в газете раздел международных новостей и хмурясь всякий раз, когда встречал слова «оружие массового поражения», «разумные сомнения», «бывший президент США Джордж У. Буш». Из-за таких бессознательных хмурых гримас доктор кажется старше, чем есть на самом деле. Но Шерлок до нелепости покорен тем, что Джон временами кажется старше, тем, каким спокойным и сдержанным он бывает. Как святой мученик, молчаливый поэт или американский ковбой. Когда он хмурится чуть сильней и потирает ладонью светлую бровь, сердце Шерлока чуть трепещет, хотя он и знает, что Джон в это мгновение всего лишь читает слова «график вывода войск». Для Шерлока нет большего удовольствия, чем изучать Джона.

В пять часов утра, когда Джон еще спал, он посмотрел его армейские документы. У них были одинаковые группы крови, у обоих вторая. Скорее всего, они никогда не пойдут в больницу и не перельют ее друг другу, но так невыразимо приятно думать, _что они могли бы это сделать._

Шерлок складывает пальцы под подбородком. Обстановка сегодня утром благоприятная. Пора начинать эксперимент, лучше с контрольной группы вопросов.

\- Ты предпочитаешь цельное или обезжиренное молоко?

Джон смотрит на него поверх газетного листа и тянется к кружке с чаем. - Что, прости?

\- Ты предпочитаешь цельное или обезжиренное молоко?

\- Что ты натворил?

Шерлок лежит на диване в своей любимой позе, чувствуя себя счастливым и благодушным. Вчера они завершили расследование потрясающего дела, с убийствами, бандитскими разборками, подлогами и погоней на разбитой машине - пока Джон сидел за рулем, какой-то тип держал у горла Шерлока нож. Вот поэтому детектив так чудесно расслабился. Но теперь он слегка сбит с толку, и наклоняет голову набок, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, и руки его при этом теряют свою безупречно-изящную позу.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду - что я натворил?

\- Ты меня слышал. Признавайся. В холодильнике стоит молоко, и как-то так случайно вышло, что я знаю, что оно цельное. Знаю, потому что сам его купил. Но я купил его потому, что ты никогда не покупаешь молоко. Покупая молоко, ты, наверное, чувствуешь себя так... ну, как чувствуют себя большинство людей, когда за ними гонятся дикие волки. А еще я купил его потому, что предпочитаю цельное молоко. Добавляю его в чай или в хлопья, но никогда не пью с ним кофе и уж конечно, само собой разумеется, зеленый чай. Ты знаешь, что я купил молоко, ты видел, как я клал его в холодильник. Тебя ни за что не обманешь. Следовательно, ты знаешь, что я предпочитаю цельное молоко. И я спрашиваю тебя еще раз - что ты натворил?

Шерлок проводит рукой по волосам. Конечно, он не притронулся к молоку. Но признаться значит навредить результатам... уже и без того довольно дерьмово выходящего исследования.

\- Молоко радиоактивно? Заражено ботулизмом? В него подлит клей? Что ты с ним сделал?

Повторяя вопрос, Джон не поднимает глаз от чая и газеты, и это... это просто чертовски красиво. Моргая, Шерлок понимает, что способен только улыбаться. Его только что переиграли. Умело переиграли, и это чудесно, такое же чудесное чувство у него бывает в Рождество, за исключением того, что Рождество наступает раз в год, и еще от силы раз в три-четыре года, когда ему удается обставить этого самодовольного ублюдка Майкрофта. Шерлоку хочется засмеяться, смех поднимается изнутри к губам. Только очень немногие осмеливались бросить ему вызов, может быть, опасаясь того, что он может использовать их, навечно связать по рукам и ногам. Очевидно, для Джона такая опасность... спорна. Втайне Шерлок начинает восторженно, с трепетом подозревать, что может связать Джона по рукам и ногам, использовать его, когда только захочет, так что, даже проиграв, детектив ничем не рискует. _Забавно._

_А между тем, думает Шерлок, во всем виноват грандиозный недостаток английского языка._

\- Бычья сперма, - лжет Шерлок, лениво усмехаясь. - Это эксперимент.

\- Ты полный придурок, - тотчас достается ему. - Давно?

\- Не суетись. Всего час.

\- Ага. Хорошо. Тебе повезло, что сегодня утром я кроткий, как фиалка.

 _Как можно проводить эксперимент, когда контрольная группа вопросов полностью обречена на провал?_ думает Шерлок. Дерьмо.

И все же - сохранять спокойствие и продолжать.

Выждав ровно полторы минуты, Шерлок снова переходит в наступление. Мысленно перебрав Вторую Группу, он мягко спрашивает: - Мне нужно тебя ненадолго отвлечь. Хочу посмотреть, получится ли заставить тебя кончить, если я буду просто трахать тебя. Не возражаешь?

\- Особенно нет, все равно ужасные новости. Не знаю, зачем читаю эту чушь.

От этой фразы детектив затрясся от сильного беззвучного смеха, еще больше развалившись на диване. Он не может припомнить более безумного разговора. Да, наверное, его и не было. Он гениален, этот доктор, кажущийся таким-обычным-парнем, разговаривать с ним все равно, что разговаривать с торговым автоматом в супермаркете. Неважно, что Шерлок пытается сказать, ответ он всегда получает непредсказуемый. Единственное, что на данный момент можно с уверенностью сказать - эксперимент по определению лингвистического происхождения их своеобразных препятствий в общении с треском провалился, а он принимает это слишком близко к сердцу. Шерлок подтягивает колени к груди, обвивает их руками, свернувшись в немыслимый мяч, и как можно шире усмехается. В истории человеческой речи таких людей, как Джон, еще не было. И боже, Шерлок теперь долго не заскучает.  
 _Попробовать еще одно, в последний раз? А потом скорбеть о полностью провалившемся научном эксперименте?_

\- Когда я встретил тебя сегодня днем в Бартсе, мне захотелось вскрыть твой череп и заглянуть внутрь.

Джон смотрит на него, улыбаясь в ответ. - Ну да, я приблизительно так и подумал. Так что не извиняйся. Так держать.

Шерлок больше не старается удержать равновесие на диване, и сваливается с него, хохоча, как пятилетний ребенок.

\- Хотя знаешь что? - добавляет Джон. - Шерлок. Господи, да что на тебя нашло? Шерлок, знаешь, что я подумал?

\- Что? - спрашивает Шерлок, немного успокаиваясь. Ему очень любопытно.

\- Я подумал, что должен бы сильнее волноваться из-за этого.

\- Ну, хоть тут ты угадал.

Почти плача от смеха, положив руку на грудь, будто пытаясь сдержаться, Шерлок изо всех сил старается овладеть собой. Хохоча, действительно трудно сохранять достоинство, но Джон Уотсон явно сумасшедший, и это ужасно смешно. Выяснилась чудная вещь - если Шерлок Холмс высокофункциональный социопат, то его сосед Джон Уотсон безумен, как Шляпник.

\- Можешь хихикать, - ласково говорит Джон, с хрустом разворачивая газетный лист, - мы же не на месте преступления.

 _Неправда_ , думает Шерлок.

А потом снова принимается хохотать.

Наследующий день кто-то подбрасывает в здание Скотланд-Ярда ядовитую химическую бомбу. К радости Джона и эстетическому удовольствию Шерлока, особенно его не выказывающего, убитых не было, а только ранило трех человек. Убийство интересно, смерть всегда интересна, но смерть от бомбы - полная ерунда. Даже неловко, до чего в нынешние времена низко пали преступники и измельчали их замыслы. Шерлок однажды читал об убийце, который всадил бывшему коллеге в спину пестик для колки льда. Главная улика могла растаять. Детектив хотел бы пожать руку этому человеку. А потом арестовать, конечно.

После девятичасовых поисков они загоняют подрывника в ловушку в миленькой квартирке на верхнем этаже, неподалеку от Сент-Джеймсского парка. Он забаррикадировался в ней с огромным ножом и парой гранат. Конечно, приехать полиция еще не успела, и в итоге вышел захватывающий бой, после которого, конечно, назвать квартиру миленькой можно было с натяжкой.

Граната взрывается в столовой. Повсюду валяются осколки голубого фарфора, щепы красного дерева и штукатурки от стен цвета слоновой кости. Еще одна граната, взрыватель которой до сих пор цел, закатилась под красный полосатый диван в соседней комнате.

Огромный стеклянный стол разнесло вдребезги, и прямо на нем без сознания валяется подрывник.

Шерлок чувствует, что граната разорвалась совсем близко, но в целом он не пострадал, только покрылся пылью от штукатурки.

Джон тоже почти цел, но кусок стекла впился ему в плечо, прорвав тонкую куртку, и он вытаскивает его, почти не морщась от боли.

\- Порой, - выдыхает Шерлок, - я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не съесть тебя.

Потом он замолкает, и в течение следующих одной целой сорока шести сотых секунды в его голове проносится:

_Черт._

_Наверное, это адреналин, боже, ты такой идиот, сейчас в Нехорошем списке двадцать шесть пунктов, и вот прямо посреди места преступления ты хочешь выпалить пункт номер двадцать один; боже, как он держит пистолет, он кажется продолжением его руки, а как неумолимо и спокойно движутся его кулаки, когда он дерется - ведь правда? Это замечательно, он замечательный, с ним приходит тишина, это чудесно, похоже, будто бы он с чашкой чая сидит на горной вершине; и вот, если просто представить, что он не против услышать пункт двадцать один, - тогда ты никогда не поймешь, откуда с ним берется тишина, а тебе этого не хочется, но кто в здравом уме будет находиться рядом с человеком, который, кажется, хочет съесть от тебя кусочек, только Джон не захочет отдать всего лишь кусочек, потому что иначе ты бы сбежал; но дело в том, что нормальным людям хочется пойти куда-нибудь и поесть китайских пельменей, а потом посмотреть кино, и боже, все это так, так омерзительно, и они так настырно ходят по разным местам, а сами эти места такие скучные, смертельно скучные; и все эти люди не похожи на Джона, ведь он бывает таким мирным, несуетливым и спокойным, он сам по себе такой маленький и глубоко молчаливый, и он никогда не поймет, что происходит, когда ты пытаешься замолчать; но, может быть, если он останется с тобой надолго, ты сможешь хоть немного научить его; но теперь он, конечно, не захочет, потому что тебе взбрело в голову сказать ему, что ты хочешь его съесть, ты чертов идиот, идиот, идиот._

\- О боже, да, - бормочет Джон, бросая осколок стекла на ковер и сминая своими губами губы Шерлока.

Шерлоку кажется, что его собственные губы раскрываются еще до того, как их касается Джон, потому что почти полторы секунды он все еще отходит от почти откровенной паники. Но в этот момент его беспокоит только нехватка точных данных. Он вцепляется в куртку Джона, все в нем лишь ощущения - зубов, языка, жара, - да, Джон должен быть ближе, и господи, от доктора пахнет кондитерской, и на вкус он такой же, только без сахара, просто теплый, приятный и живой. Шерлок притягивает к себе Джона за куртку, они стоят вплотную, но в тоже время между ними слишком большое расстояние, и детектив больше не может сжимать черную ткань - эту куртку надо снять.

Он отстраняется. Это ощущается как ампутация.

\- Не останавливайся... не надо, почему ты остановился?

Целую вечность - две целых тридцать пять сотых секунды - он срывает с Джона куртку.

\- Ты похож на гребаное место преступления, - выдыхает Шерлок.

Затягивать процесс - плохая идея, и он расстегивает черные кнопки на поношенной куртке, раскрывает плечи Джона, и на одном из них видит струйку крови и ранку, очертаниями похожую на рот.

Очень похожую на рот. Только краснее.

 _Твою мать_ , думает Шерлок и наклоняет голову.

\- Ты тоже, - задыхаясь, говорит Джон.

Все это совершенно ошеломительно - детектив улыбается, на губах у него кровь. Наверное, глубокая ранка, и Шерлок проник в нее языком, но это ерунда. Или просто так кажется, потому что одна рука Джона лежит на тонкой талии Шерлока, а другая неистово зарывается в его волосы.

\- Я люблю места преступлений, - говорит Шерлок, на мгновение прекращая целовать рану Джона. Ему кажется очень важным, что Джон понимает. - Джон, я люблю их.

\- Думаю... мне... боже... самому стоит их полюбить. А что ты вообще...

\- Слюна натуральный антисептик.

\- А, да. Точно. На самом деле так и есть, - шипит Джон.

\- Ты замечательный на вкус. Ты как гроза, как хлеб с соленым маслом, как медные монеты.

\- Ты пробовал грозу?

\- А ты никогда не чувствовал запах грозы?

\- Имеешь в виду электричество?

\- Да, но...

\- А хлеб?

\- Замолчи, замолчи, вот так.

На этот раз, когда язык Шерлока проникает в рот Джона, тот начинает оседать на пол, и детективу кажется, что это отличная идея. Просто сногсшибательная, такая же, как то, что Шерлок сбрасывает свое пальто и стягивает с плеч рубашку цвета грозовой тучи; как то, что вкус крови Джона вперемешку со слюной Джона напоминает белое бургундское по восемьсот фунтов за бутылку, которое подарил Шерлоку Майкрофт, когда он второй раз отказался от рыцарства - отдает минералами, слегка яблоком, чуть-чуть кислинкой и каким-то сливочным маслом, и Шерлок никак не решит, французским или ирландским. Если он придумает научный способ бутилировки, то обязательно испробует его на практике. Он расстегивает ремень Джона.

\- Это плохая идея, - говорит Джон, сам уже запуская руку в брюки Шерлока и вздрагивая от рычащего звука, который тот издает у его губ.

Шерлок усмехается так широко, как получается, чтобы не прервать поцелуя. С каждым разом он все больше убеждается, что целоваться с Джоном едва ли не лучше, чем заниматься сексом. Целуясь с ним, он испытывает такие же ощущения, как входя внутрь него.

\- Конечно, плохая, потому-то мы это и делаем.

\- А, ну да. Совершенно верно.

\- Этот парень точно без сознания?

\- У нас есть примерно час, - сообщает Джон.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, Джон, но, учитывая обстоятельства, я не готов впечатлить...

\- Шерлок. Разденься.

Шерлок смеется. Все это безумие. Но в том безумном мире, который они создали сами, он совсем не псих. Здесь он абсолютно нормальный, и от этого перехватывает дух.

В кармане пальто есть вазелин - всего лишь бальзам для губ, но производители явно поскромничали, умолчав, каким многофункциональным может быть их продукт. И сейчас они не говорят о презервативах, потому что оказывается, что Джон в сексе такой же, как и во всем остальном: чистый, умелый, открытый, теплый и не слишком требовательный. И это приходится Шерлоку по душе, потому что он понимает, что не может тратить здесь впустую драгоценное время. В обычной обстановке он бы поэкспериментировал с прелюдией, пока Джон не оказался бы готов либо умереть, либо ударить его, но сейчас все по-другому. Шерлок ощущает на языке вкус крови Джона, и ему нужно быть ближе - это ощущение появляется всегда, когда доктор прижимается к нему, но этот раз просто сверхъестественный. И Джон все равно не хочет ждать - стоит только посмотреть на него, раскрасневшегося, с растрепавшимися соломенными волосами и горящими глазами с нежными маленькими морщинками по краям.

Шерлок входит до конца, они оба ахают, и Джон вздрагивает.

\- Ты...

\- Нет, все замечательно, боже, ты все хорошо делаешь, но, кажется, у меня под спиной осколок.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

\- Все нормально.

\- Я могу...

\- Если ты не будешь двигаться, я, черт возьми, заору.

И больше не колеблясь, Шерлок начинает как можно точнее и глубже двигаться, ведь он музыкант, у него это хорошо получается. Надеясь, что продержится минут пять, он через две снова прикасается губами к маленькой ранке на плече Джона, как никогда нежно прижимаясь языком к ее краям, и доктор снова издает такой звук, будто умирает, и это так откровенно упоительно...

Не в силах справиться с собой, детектив распахивает глаза, потому что ему надо видеть, что происходит, надо самому в этом убедиться. Сейчас он полностью поглощен шрамом на левом плече Джона. Он похож на карту-какой-то местности, которую Шерлок пытается узнать, только будто расколотой землетрясением, чуть выделяется по цвету на остальной коже, как выведенная в чашке Петри культура, и удивительно, что все так идеально совпало - что Джон был ранен, а теперь они в Англии. Наверное, Шерлоку бы не стоило так радоваться той самой пуле, но он радуется и знает, что об этом лучше молчать. Порой это нелегко, порой, но не сейчас, когда вокруг осколки стекла, а крошечная ранка перестала кровоточить.

Получив новый шрам, о старом не вспоминают.

Шерлок все еще целует прекрасную рану, и Джон вскрикивает. За стеной могут быть соседи, и детектив рукой зажимает ему рот и перемещает зубы на невредимую кожу, дрожа и думая о том, что если бы полгода назад, до встречи с Джоном, ему рассказали бы об этой ночи, он ни за что бы не поверил ни единому слову.

И даже сейчас, когда все заканчивается, он не совсем еще верит.

Они думают о том, что надо одеться, встать и вызвать полицию. Но не встают и не одеваются. Не сейчас. Шерлок полулежит на Джоне, который совсем не возражает, чувствуя, что если пошевелится, это будет все равно, что отрубить себе руку. Но вскоре Джон станет протестовать, а пока у Шерлока хватает здравого смысла, чтобы подвинуть их обоих с осколков, которые оказываются остатками кофейника. Теперь им относительно удобно, и волосы Шерлока щекочут Джону шею.

\- Значит, ты вампир, - ласково говорит Джон. - Я так и знал.

Шерлок совершенно потрясен.

\- Чушь, - решительно заявляет он, с жаром прослеживая кончиками пальцев ребра Джона.

\- Дай я чуть поприкалываюсь. Знаешь, с...

\- Вампиры хотят обычных людей превратить в себе подобных. А я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты был похож на меня, я хочу, чтобы ты оставался в точности таким, какой ты есть, слышишь, нисколько не похожим на меня. Потому что я представляю этот полный, самый ужасный кошмар - ты, похожий на меня.

 _Язык,_ думает Шерлок. Какая чушь этот язык. Секс совсем другое дело. Значит, если он меня не понимает, то... никогда не поймет. Удивительно.

Джон задумывается, гладя Шерлока по волосам. Хорошо, когда так ласкают, будто Шерлок кот, потому что кошки замечательные существа и намного лучше вампиров. Кажется, Джону нравятся его волосы.

\- Ты прав. Я, э-э... ошибся. Но, поглядев на тебя, меня нельзя обвинить в том, что я сморозил чушь.

\- О, дай угадаю, - противным тоном тянет Шерлок. - Я высокий, бледный, черноволосый...

\- Ничего подобного. Ямочки на щеках.

\- Что?

\- У вампиров самые красивые ямочки. Простой факт. Про это все знают.

Шерлок приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. - Ты рехнулся?

\- Улыбнись мне. Улыбнись так, как постоянно улыбаешься, когда притворяешься и хочешь, чтобы тебя пустили в квартиру, отдали телефон или одолжили десятку.

Шерлок улыбается. Ослепительно.

\- Да, о боже, да. Вот и они. Вот видишь, в чем я ошибся - насчет ямочек. Господи, это здорово.

Шерлок чувствует, как в его лице появляется то самое странное ощущение, когда фальшивая улыбка исчезает, потому что ей на смену приходит настоящая - по его опыту, совершенно небывалое явление. Само его лицо понятия не имеет, как с ним происходит столь фантастическая перемена, да еще и невольно. И хотя это длится всего секунду, Шерлок знает - кажется, будто он только что сбежал из психушки. Спустя долю секунды после того, как преображение заканчивается, Джон начинает беспомощно смеяться - взамен Улыбки Обычных Людей на лице Шерлока остается его настоящая улыбка. Смеясь, Джон целует его в волосы.

\- Какой ужас. Ты надо мной смеешься, - роняет Шерлок, кладя голову обратно.

\- С тобой такое уже было? Ты улыбался сначала притворно, а потом искренне?

\- Заткнись.

\- Никогда раньше не видел человеческого лица, которое бы так умело делать.

\- Заткнись.

\- Кажется, будто наблюдаешь за двумя разными людьми, ты сумасшедший, знаешь ты это или нет? Тебя нужно покрепче связать.

\- Но я тебе нравлюсь.

\- Неужели?

\- Конечно. Я же чудо.

\- Боже, да, - говорит Джон, тяжело вздыхая и усмехаясь в волосы Шерлока. - Нравишься, черт возьми. Ты потрясающий.

Вскоре после этого Шерлок находит Джона в мусорном контейнере.

Сидя в больнице возле кровати Джона на скверном пластиковом стуле и выжидая, когда им разрешат вернуться домой, Шерлок обдумывает события нескольких последних дней. Ему нужно привести события, чувства и мысли в надлежащее русло, чтобы лучше понять, что происходит. Провести диагностику своего жесткого диска. Если он этого не сделает, то голова наверняка лопнет от стресса.

Если задуматься, он способен стерпеть многое из того, что обычные люди сочтут невыносимым. Например, бессонница и голод ему даже нравятся. Они оттачивают его разум, а пустой желудок, как якорь, держит голову здравой, ясной и безупречно сосредоточенной. Ища Джона, он два дня не спал и не ел, и это было совсем не трудно. Но, тем не менее, эти два дня были самыми худшими в его жизни, потому что, несмотря на наличие проблемы, и не менее волнующей, надо было _работать_. Без Джона все вернулось на круги своя - никто не поддерживал Шерлока, пока все, что ни есть в мире, вопило ему в лицо, и никто не отвлекал от воплей внутри его собственной головы.

Если бы так продлилось еще хотя бы сутки, Шерлок, наверное, свихнулся бы.

Все это ясно, как божий день, и ничуть не удивительно, думает он. Он хочет Джона, нуждается в Джоне, не может выносить мир без Джона. Ужасно эгоистично и полностью в его духе. Просто отлично.

Но откуда, черт возьми, взялось другое чувство, возникшее совсем по неэгоистичным, почти милосердным причинам, - ощущение от осознания того, что Джону причинили боль, похожее на пронзительный визг в ушах. В конце концов, Шерлок представляет, на что похоже чувство милосердия у такого урода, как он. Даже в тех случаях, когда он, как всегда, беспощаден к самому себе.

А еще оказалось полезным узнать, что когда ты испытываешь симпатию к жертве, когда представляешь, что может случиться с этим человеком, ты становишься менее умелым, менее быстрым, менее гениальным, менее осведомленным. И Шерлок чувствовал себя до тошноты виноватым за случившееся, потому что оказался в совсем другой части Лондона, когда Донован застрелила преступника, для которого он обдумывал самые изысканные пытки. Донован была в Спитфилде, а детектив в Норвуде, следуя подсказке, которая в конечном итоге и привела его к мусорному контейнеру.

На будущее надо постараться не иметь с Донован столько конфликтов, думает Шерлок. Потому что когда он, наконец, нашел Джона в контейнере и попытался привести его в чувство, Донован вдруг очень решительно посмотрела на него, хотя и была совсем не обязана смотреть, и, глядя в упор на Андерсона, велела всем остальным полицейским проваливать и заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Это было... неожиданно. А Лейстред, наверное, удивился бы еще больше, если бы в это время не вызывал по телефону «Скорую помощь». Но он пропустил это, как и перепалку между Шерлоком и Донован, когда приехала «Скорая».

\- Это должен был сделать я, - отрывисто сказал Шерлок.

\- Да, наверное, - согласилась она странно мягким тоном, - но тогда это не сошло бы за самооборону. И эй... я все равно бы не бросила Джона без помощи. Я думала, тебя это хоть немного утешит.

Шерлок зашагал прочь. Она, кажется, добавила себе под нос: «И тебя не брошу, если придется», но ему было наплевать, он не стал переспрашивать, чтобы выяснить точно.

В больнице, в реанимации и теперь в палате, Джон кажется каким-то непривычным, бесцветным под скверным флуоресцентным освещением, да и сам по себе, без посторонней помощи, каким-то стертым, будто черно-белый немой фильм, и Шерлоку это ненавистно. И Джон как-то еще больше посерел, из-за наркотиков и того, что долго пролежал в том чертовом мусорном ящике, и теперь в этой больничной кровати кажется даже меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Шерлок совсем не ожидал, что так трудно будет вынести вид доктора, то, каким он кажется маленьким и усталым, с бледной, как бумага кожей, под легким пустынным загаром. Джону промыли желудок, с ним все в порядке, такое испытание он переживет без последствий, но Шерлок уверен, что они оба все равно, наверное, уничтожены. Он чувствует себя уничтоженным. Даже еще хуже.

После ожидания, показавшегося месяцами, а ведь Шерлок терпеть не может ждать, они возвращаются домой. Все так запутанно.

Он надеется, что через несколько минут они, в конце концов, окажутся в кровати, будут лежать, обнявшись, ничего не делать, просто отдыхать, просто дышать - может, это не так уж скучно, как ему казалось. Но Джон все еще с трудом передвигается и слишком устал, так что вместо того, чтобы пойти в одну из спален, он падает на диван.

Шерлок в ужасе смотрит на него.

Он по-прежнему не такой, как раньше. Шерлок все равно всегда плохо распознавал его цвета, но те, что есть сейчас - совсем не те. Будто Джон навечно остался в реанимации, будто скверное освещение навсегда наложило на него свой отпечаток, будто оно заразило его. Может, так оно и есть, думает Шерлок. А когда они уходили из палаты и ехали в лифте, в больнице звучала песня, инструментальное исполнение одной из оркестровых песен «Биттлз», и теперь она бесконечно крутится в голове Шерлока, словно полицейская сирена. Надо избавиться от нее, думает Шерлок, вздрагивая.

Он _пытается_.

Но она все еще здесь, на краю сознания. Он знает слова, они тоже звучат. Шерлок всегда раньше ненавидел думать по двум разным направлениям одновременно, но теперь думает. То обстоятельство, что ему очень нравится эта песня, но он хочет от нее отделаться, прибавляет соли на рану. Он снимает пальто и шарф, бросает их в кресло и поворачивается к дивану и тому, кто его занял.

Когда Джон шевелится, даже слегка, Шерлок вздрагивает и думает, что это ужасно неправильно. В этом мире есть хоть что-нибудь теплое?

Самое теплое на этой земле - живот доктора, когда он одет в свитер, вот так же, как сейчас, и Шерлок падает на колени перед диваном и кладет голову на живот Джона. Все верно - он такой теплый, как и должен быть. В конце концов, Джон разбирается в том, что такое хорошо, а что такое плохо, в конце концов, Джон постоянен, в конце концов, он может быть единственной точкой опоры в этом несчастном цирке, и ему причинили боль - наверное, это самая грустная мысль, что когда-либо приходила Шерлоку в голову.

 _Когда люди по-настоящему плачут, в обычной жизни, на что это похоже? У них это получается произвольно - как ходьба, или непроизвольно - как сердцебиение, или это сочетание того и другого, как моргание или дыхание?_ думает Шерлок. Потому что по определенным причинам он забывает, как дышать.

\- Не знаю, что бы я сделал, - мягко говорит он.

Джон открывает глаза, моргая, приглядываясь к своему телу и видя Шерлока. Дышать становится только труднее. Джон не должен быть единственным теплом, за которое сейчас держится Шерлок, он должен быть волен поправиться без вечной требовательности детектива, он не ходячая благотворительность, и неправильно, что его живот - единственная теплая вещь в целом мире, и Шерлок не вынесет, если отодвинется. Джон очень ласково запускает пальцы в волосы Шерлока, и тот дрожит. Силы у них обоих неисчерпаемы, за исключением того, что Джон всегда отдает, а Шерлоку вечно будет мало того, что ему дали. Даже с какой-то гордостью он думает о себе как о чуде, и без особых сожалений - как о психе, но не привык быть злодеем. Это отвратительно. Он сам отвратителен. И эта проклятая песня все еще напевает где-то в глубине сознания. Все это приводит в бешенство, и все случилось только из-за того вонючего ублюдка, ведь раньше все было хорошо.

\- Как он посмел дотронуться до тебя. Накачать тебя наркотиками, запереть в темноте. Украсть тебя у меня. Я бы утопил сукина сына, как мешок с котятами.

Джон молча слушает, запустив пальцы в его волосы.

\- Вот и все, я думал, что смог пережить это, но, похоже, у меня не выйдет. Не знал, что люди могут испытать такое и жить дальше. На мою долю выпало совсем немного, ты остался жив, но ты не должен был оставлять меня. Ты не должен покидать меня, никогда, а ты исчез. Это была не твоя вина, но я не могу с этим справиться.

И до сих пор для Шерлока это невыносимо, невыносимы даже воспоминания. Разве ему когда-нибудь было так трудно дышать? Так вот что значит плакать?

_Если да, то плакать ужасно._

\- Все кончено, понимаешь? Мы можем вечно танцевать вокруг да около, но суть в том, что ты словно... словно какой-то чертов кардиостимулятор, и если еще хоть кто-нибудь посмеет хотя бы взглянуть в твою сторону, я разотру его в порошок.

Джон даже слегка улыбается. - Не очень хорошо звучит.

\- Нет?

Нет.

Шерлок понимает, что это в нем самом нет ничего хорошего. Ничего. Ведь то, что идет у него из глубины души, почему-то оказывается дурным, а ведь он хотел бы, чтобы каждое слово звучало как дар. И все равно, черт возьми, это дурно. И песня все равно звучит. Потом Шерлок думает, каково Джону. Наверное, несправедливо, что он единственный человек с теплым животом, единственный, кто может определить, что такое хорошо, а что плохо. Но ведь он обещал каждый раз объяснять Шерлоку о непрерывном постоянстве добродетели.

\- Что звучало бы лучше? - спрашивает он, потому что понятия не имеет.

Джон принимает самый рассудительный вид, который возможен в данных обстоятельствах. Большим пальцем он слегка потирает кожу головы Шерлока. - Не знаю. Может, что ты любишь меня?

_О господи, нет._

Шерлок яростно качает головой, потираясь о шерстяную ткань свитера, в горле у него ни с того ни с сего сдавливает, сердце колотится, мысли разлетаются в семи тысячах различных направлений. Эта песня. Эта песня все равно играет и не желает кончаться.

_Надо уничтожить песню._

Он пытается.

Она разлетается на куски, и теперь звучит каждый фрагмент сам по себе, вперемешку с остальными частями альбома. Беспрерывно. Вразнобой. Шерлок предпочел бы казнь на электрическом стуле, чем услышать еще хоть слово. Он и так уже раньше пережил нечто похожее. Дважды.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон с легким вздохом. - Ладно. Почему нет?

\- Потому что это далеко не новость, - несчастно отвечает Шерлок.

Не совсем так, он выдал только часть правды, но он не хочет говорить всей ее. Слишком долго объяснять. Отныне он совершенно не знает, что считать нормальным. Что бы он ни сказал - все оказывается не тем, о чем на самом деле думал.

\- Ну, - говорит Джон, чуть откашливаясь и будто решаясь. - Ладно, хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Что скажешь?

Совершенно опустошительно.

Шерлок вздрагивает, будто ему дали пощечину, да и, наверное, вот что значит плакать. Оказывается, это происходит непроизвольно - интересные с научной точки зрения и логически обоснованные новые данные. Он решает, что если зарыться лицом в живот Джона, это поможет ему не упасть в обморок, и зарывается, думая:

_Какого черта ты решил, что я скажу тебе это ( **и всю жизнь трястись** ), и именно в такой день; я не смог бы сказать, просто не смог, совсем не смог, потому что повторил бы то, что уже известно, хотя, конечно, если у тебя не самый никчемный во умишко всей Англии, то ты должен знать, что я сейчас чувствую ( **я не даю тебе номер** ); но на самом деле я не смог бы не поэтому, а потому, что тебе хочется произносить особые слова, когда ты счастлив, ведь так? ( **скоро мы будем далеко** ), когда случается что-то хорошее, когда душа парит - вот тогда ты и должен их произносить ( **один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь** );и я знаю, что никогда особенно не обращал на это внимания ( **и посреди праздника я все порчу** ), но от чертовой Донован всю последнюю неделю тебе было больше пользы, чем от меня ( **парень, ты будешь тащить эту ношу** ), а я был рядом и бесполезен, и если я вдруг скажу, что люблю тебя, особенно именно сегодня ( **денег больше нет, всему конец** ), то весь остаток твоей жизни тебя будут бросать в мусорные контейнеры ( **наш бездельник был с деньгой** ), поэтому ужасно произносить эти слова в такой день, сегодня о таком даже упоминать не стоит; ты идиот ( **и ты посреди обсуждения все портишь** ), почему ты такой идиот, как ты можешь любить меня, когда ты единственный, у кого есть тепло, а я высасываю его из тебя, как пиявка;ведь я уже говорил, что люблю места преступлений ( **я лишь даю свое местонахождение** ), я люблю их, Джон; помнишь, когда я сказал это ( **и посреди переговоров я все порчу** ), в тот совершенно чудесный день ( **очень долго будешь нести эту ношу** ), такой день я и вообразить себе не мог, даже если бы попытался, а ведь я гений с воображением от бога, Джон; а ты был настолько неожиданным, и до сих пор ты такой же ( **однажды была возможность вернуться домой** ), и ты сам был местом преступления, помнишь ( **ты не даешь денег** ), разве ты не помнишь? и я пробовал твой вкус, и ты был само совершенство, и ты слышал то чертово слово, что я сказал? ( **все детки уходят в рай** ). Ты слышал меня?_

_Язык_ , думает совершенно опустошенный Шерлок. Черт бы побрал весь этот английский язык. Надо выбросить все это из головы, выбросить.

В свете последних заявлений Шерлоку очень хочется сказать что-нибудь Джону. Но он знает, что язык совершенно бесполезен, и это отбивает всякие желания. Ему уже противно оттого, что слова находятся во рту, он чувствует себя еще больше опустошенным, чем должен бы чувствовать себя человек с такой круговертью в голове.Ну и что ж, думает Шерлок, задирая свитер Джона и целуя нежную кожу. Джон должен быть ближе, иначе случится что-то ужасное.

Он остановился бы, если бы Джон попросил, но тот только чуть выгнулся, будто бессознательно, так что все хорошо. Теперь все в порядке, сейчас он расстегнет эти чертовы брюки, возьмет Джона в рот и отныне на остальное ему будет наплевать. По крайней мере, он знает, что это-то уж точно хорошо, и больше не хочет возвращаться к прежнему. Просто Джон здесь, живой, а на языке есть что-то реальнее слов.

Что-то хорошее.

Как он и думал, все получается так же чудесно, но только на мгновение, потому что оргазм похож на смерть. И уж конечно, Джон не чувствует разницы, ведь и то и другое случается внезапно, быстро и всего однажды.

После всего Шерлок идет в ванную и минут десять смотрит в зеркало, пытаясь припомнить, что чувствовал четыре дня тому назад, но не может.

Потом Шерлок снова уходит, чтобы поменять простыни на своей кровати - самое время, слишком долго их с доктором не было, все уже успело запылиться. Он даже не удосуживается вспомнить, где лежит его запасной комплект простыней, и достает из Джонов шкафа на верхней площадке лестницы, гадая, подойдет ли он к его кровати. Подходит. Закончив, Шерлок возвращается к дивану, просовывает одну жилистую руку под плечи Джона, а вторую под колени.

\- Вообще-то уже ночь, - тихо говорит он.

Но Джон опять впал в забытье и не отвечает. Превосходно. Шерлок несет его в спальню, где с кровати уже покрывало откинуто.

Он раздевает Джона и укладывает так, как тому больше всего нравится, потом сам залезает в кровать и выключает свет. В наступившей темноте детектив совершенно неподвижно лежит на спине, прижав к губам сложенные вместе пальцы. Песня перестала, исчезла в тот момент, когда Джон кончил, неистово вцепившись в волосы Шерлока. В голове детектива снова тихо, по крайней мере, на поверхностном уровне. Что творится глубже - другой вопрос, но сегодня он не станет в него вдаваться. Он бы остался так навечно - сложив в мыслительном жесте пальцы, рядом с Джоном, под простынями, пахнущими военным врачом.

\- Шерлок.

\- Хмм? - отзывается он.

\- Не знаю, как я здесь оказался, - продолжает сонный нежный голос. - Я знаю, что я маленький, но если ты еще раз когда-нибудь потащишь меня на руках, то, черт возьми, я тебя прибью.

Шерлок улыбается в темноте. Настоящей улыбкой, такой, которую еще никто не видел, и он рад ей. В Нехорошем списке пункты между девятнадцатым и тридцатым могут в любой момент измениться, но один не меняется никогда и всегда стоит последним. Иногда он попадает под пункт номер двадцать три, иногда, как сейчас - номер двадцать семь. И Шерлок твердо уверен, что про него он не должен упоминать никогда.

**27.** _Если бы я умирал, по-настоящему умирал, от болезни, яда, огнестрельного ранения или взрыва, и истекали бы мои последние секунды, и ничего уже нельзя было сделать, я бы хотел, чтобы ты убил меня. Это был бы самый славный конец во все времена. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался тем единственным удивительным человеком, которому дано покончить со мной, я бы хотел, чтобы это сделал ты._

Размышления о смерти ничуть не печалят Шерлока, хотя он знает, что с точки зрения большинства людей это очень странно. Но ему кажется, что смерть приносит такое успокоение, и ведь все равно она случится с каждым. Обычное дело. А при слове «ад» Шерлоку представляется все остальное - краткий промежуток между рождением и успокоением.

\- Ты там слишком далеко, - добавляет Джон.

Шерлок вздыхает, расцепляет пальцы и придвигается ближе.

На следующий день Шерлок воздает небольшой панегирик английскому, отметив рождение и смерть языка, бросив Джону «Доброе утро». Этих слов он никогда принципиально не говорит, потому что считает глупым произносить то, чего не выразишь словами, а разве не так? Джон смотрит на него, как на больного, недавно сбежавшего из психушки, так что все нормально. И Шерлок выбрасывает это из головы.

Шерлок продолжает работать, он любит работу, ведь на ней, своей спасительной благодати, он женился раньше, чем на Джоне. Джон чувствует себя лучше и присоединяется к нему. Находясь рядом с Шерлоком, он видит убийства, грабежи, любовь, месть, весь сдобренный жирным слоем жадности мир. Они пытаются остановить людей, творящих зло.

Бесконечная миссия.

И кое-что им все-таки удается.

И есть расследования, они прекрасны.

Есть Джон, он тоже прекрасен.

И есть промежутки между расследованиями, они вовсе не прекрасны.

Но Джон всегда есть, даже когда нет расследований, так что остается хоть что-то.

Английский умер для Шерлока, а он даже не чувствует вины, когда, наконец, говорит Джону, что любит его, и говорит это так, словно бросает на пол окурок. Говорит, растягивая слова, в своей самой капризной, нудной, высокомерной манере, потому что Джон опять ныл про гуманность, а это доводит до бешенства. Его раздражает, что Джон хочет заставить его сочувствовать каким-то незнакомцам, жертвам, ведь это бессмысленно. Для начала вполне достаточно того, что он уже сочувствует одному человеку, а к незнакомцам он подобного испытывать не хочет, это было бы слишком мучительно. Поэтому слово «любовь» он произносит таким же тоном, каким и слово «идиот», и сам об этом знает, но ему плевать. Джон становится задумчивым и тихим, так что, может быть, лучше было ничего не говорить, и Шерлок специально слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы лучше видеть доктора, задумчиво взявшегося за свой подбородок. Так или иначе, но Джон это заслужил, и справедливо, что в День Окончания Старой Эпохи - более точное название стерлось с жесткого диска - он хочет услышать что-нибудь значительное.

Все идет по-старому: ужасные расследования, еда на вынос, кухонные эксперименты и жадный секс.

«Я всегда смогу обходится без английского», - с торжеством думает Шерлок.

Потом наступают шесть длинных, скучных дней.

Ничего не происходит и ничего больше не случится, а то, что было раньше, не считается. Все краски исчезли, абсолютно все, вернулась пустота, которая хуже всего, которая в один прекрасный день убьет меня, думает Шерлок. Он перестает различать цвета, не понимает цвета своей любимой фиолетовой рубашки, не может определить по виду, сколько раз стирали одежду и какой карри лучше, не отличает розовый от оранжево-розового, не видит патины на своей скрипке и оттенка волос Джона. Он всегда думал, что обесцвеченный мир станет для него последней каплей, и вот это случилось. Наконец, чувствуя, что погружается на самое дно, туда, где обитает самый оглушительный вой, в последней отчаянной попытке что-либо предпринять, избавиться от пустоты и снова встряхнуться, Шерлок пишет на своем сайте «Наука дедукции»:

_«Если кто-нибудь из жалкой кучки тех, кто оставляли здесь грозящие местью комментарии, и у кого на самом деле есть яйца, готовы это доказать, теперь самое время, я свободен»._

Следующие три дня были просто чертовски потрясающими.

Шерлока два раза чуть не отравили, причем один раз в присутствии Джона, и детектив выбросил порцию Джоновых пельменей, чтобы не рисковать. Три раза в Шерлока стреляли, и каждый раз Джон стрелял в ответ. Они ловят всех, кто осмеливается бросить им вызов, ловят с изяществом и беспощадным упорством, и Шерлок сияет, словно рождественская елка. Его пытается задавить автомобиль, но он наваливается на багажник, а Джон стреляет по шинам. Однажды, во время захватывающей погони по набережной и дальше к докам, в облепленную объявлениями о панк-концерте стену, на которую оперся Шерлок, вонзается отравленный - честное слово! - дротик.

Когда все понемногу успокаивается, Джон становится все более подозрительным. И вот в их квартире настает пятничный вечер, солнце начинает клониться к закату.

\- Трудно поверить, что столько людей хотят тебя убить, а ты утверждаешь, что эти попытки никак между собой не связаны, - замечает Джон.

Шерлок почти не слушает. Пустота исчезла, он блестяще справился с задачей. Он пишет статью о том, как исходя из психологии людей, подобрать пароль к их аккаунтам. Научная ценность статьи спорна, но он, по крайней мере, исследует связь между сложностью пароля и тем, по какой схеме люди их запоминают. Джон сидит на диване, со своим ноутбуком на коленях, и тоже печатает.

\- Шерлок?

Шерлок замечает, что с ним разговаривают.

\- А то, что меня хотят убить, тебе не кажется удивительным, да? - усмехается он.

\- Не очень, - признается Джон. - Просто удивительно такое наводнение после засухи.

\- Может, во всем виноваты неизведанные силы. Фазы луны, - невинно отвечает Шерлок, печатая _«даты рождений выдающихся исторических личностей, вкупе с яркими образами, могут встречаться редко, но все же достаточно хорошо запоминаются...»_

\- Если бы ты захотел, то смог бы прекрасно разбираться в фазах луны, только мне не кажется, что вряд ли все эти парни хотели убить тебя потому, что обращались в оборотней.

Десять минут спустя Джон подходит к Шерлоку и захлопывает его ноутбук.

Шерлок настолько удивляется, что не может издать ни звука. Он сидит в кресле, скрестив ноги, а Джон стоит перед ним и держит перед его лицом свой ноутбук. Конечно, открыв сайт _«Наука дедукции»_. На странице с брошенным Шерлоком вызовом. Джон настолько зол, что кажется спокойным - то же самое с ним происходит, когда он берется за пистолет. Шерлок пытается быстро вычислить, насколько в точности доктор зол. Но ему не дают.

\- Что за херню ты придумал? - рычит Джон.

\- Перестань, - резко предупреждает Шерлок. - Мне было это нужно, нужно встряхнуться, чтобы снова начать думать.

\- И для этого ты ввязался в открытую войну с бандой недавно выпущенных из тюрем головорезов? А полем битвы избрал Вестминстер? Тебе что, башку напрочь снесло, Шерлок?

\- Не передергивай, я не хотел...

\- Конечно, ты не хотел, чтобы все так далеко зашло, не думал о последствиях, да и вообще ни о чем и ни ком не подумал. Я не могу даже... ладно. Так вот что значит для тебя жизнь. Вот чего она стоит. Просто пешка в шахматной игре, да? Моя жизнь, жизнь кого-то еще... да, знаю, они все поделены на разные категории, но все равно они просто маленькие пешки в твоей игре, сволочь ты, ублюдок. На мою никчемную жизнь еще стоить тратить время, а остальные просто деревянные фигурки. А ты и твоя жизнь, полагаю, в этой партии за короля, видит бог, тебе наплевать на простых людей. А кто же тогда я, все время вертящийся вокруг тебя, - рыцарь? Епископ? Скажи мне при случае. И еще. Знаешь что, Шерлок? Разве я не хотел бы, чтобы твоя выходка меня меньше задела? Она совершенно идиотская, ты о стольком не подумал, когда опубликовал это. Тебе не приходило в голову, что объявленный тобой маленький сезон охоты на Шерлока Холмса может окончиться твоей смертью?

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Он не может ответить на последний вопрос, его неправильно поймут, потому что - _да, приходило._

\- Боже мой. Ты чертов псих, - выдыхает Джон.

\- А ты полный идиот, - огрызается в ответ Шерлок, - ты знаешь, что я такой, но ты никогда не удосуживался додуматься, что я был таким всегда, и буду.

\- Это все? Больше нечем доказать свой ум? Ладно, ты самый умный из всех ныне живущих поганцев, доволен? Я напишу об этом в своем блоге. Доволен? В этом заключается ум?

\- Иногда, - шепчет Шерлок.

\- А храбрость?

Нет.

\- Как же, ведь это связано с опасностью, значит, в этом и заключается ум.

\- В этом заключается скука.

\- А весь остальной мир может катиться к чертям.

\- Что-то вроде этого. Нет. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

\- По счастливой случайности никто и не пострадал.

\- Если ты действительно так думаешь, ты такой же дурак, как и все остальные, - резко бросает Шерлок. - Ты такой же? Потому что ты производил впечатление того, кто хотя бы чуть-чуть отличается от общего стада. Живыми и невредимыми остались ровно пять человек, и все - совсем не по счастливой случайности.

Джон, все еще поразительно злой, облизывает нижнюю губу. Будто смотришь «National Geographic», думает Шерлок, когда нечто белое, пушистое и ласковое внезапно оскаливает зубы.

\- Хорошо. Значит, такие выходки будут продолжаться.

\- Может быть.

\- Шерлок, ты хочешь, чтобы меня прикончил какой-нибудь псих, которого ты десять лет назад, еще будучи студентом, отправил за решетку?

\- Лучше я сам умру.

\- Ты хочешь умереть?

\- Не сейчас.

Джон глубоко вздыхает.

\- Шерлок, - говорит он, - почему ты и шести дней не можешь прожить, не сея вокруг себя хаос? Ты хочешь, чтобы я видел, как тебя убьют?

 _А вот теперь_ , думает Шерлок, _может быть очень интересно._

\- Если я буду умирать, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, но не за тем, зачем ты думаешь, - говорит Шерлок. - Не пытай меня больше, это бесполезно, ты никогда этого не поймешь, английский тебе не поможет. Это ужасно.

\- Нет, ужасно то, что ты предпочитаешь оставить меня разозленным, чем потратить ничтожную крупицу усилий и объясниться.

\- Это бессмысленно.

\- Ты просто не хочешь утруждаться.

\- А ты не хочешь понять.

\- И мое непонимание хуже, чем твои попытки свести себя в могилу?

 _\- Да,_ \- отрезает Шерлок уже по пути к двери. Он спускается по лестнице и выходит на улицу.

Он долго бродит по улицам. Или, по крайней мере, ему так кажется. Он забыл пальто, но вечер довольно теплый, с каждым днем становится все теплее. Хотя он все равно не мерзнет так, как все обыкновенные люди. У него все по-другому. Он идет на север, по Йоркскому мосту в Риджентс-парк. На деревьях над его головой начинают набухать почки, и розы на маленьких кустах больше не кажутся печальными. Он проходит по берегу озера с серыми птицами и еще более серыми статуями, все идет и идет. Под большой плакучей ивой он находит скамейку, а может, она сама находит его, потому что сам он нарочно ничего не искал. Он садится, думая, может ли быть что-то утомительнее таких разговоров. В двадцати ярдах от него пожилая женщина кормит голубей попкорном, и Шерлок удивляется - разве такой корм подходит птицам? Может, и нет.

Сейчас в его голове относительно тихо, но это ненадолго. Он думает, что должен извиниться перед Джоном за то, какой он есть и помириться с ним. Уж это-то он сможет сделать.

Он не хочет приглашать его на свидание, дарить цветы, коробку печенья, новый телефон, действительно новый, а не доставшийся от сестры, или такого фасона свитер, что сразу делает Джона похожим на бывалого солдата с потрясающе красивым шрамом на левом плече под слоем шерсти. Вдруг рядом с ним садится Джон. Проскальзывает под его руку. Ясно, что он шел за Шерлоком. Шерлок вспоминает. Да, Джон шел за ним с того самого момента, как он пересек Бейкер-стрит, а он даже не заметил, потому что Джон не таит в себе угрозы.

\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Джон.

У Шерлока нет слов - избитый оборот речи, но это правда.

\- Я был неправ, - извиняется Джон.

Детектив сглатывает, передвинув руку, вцепившуюся в спинку скамьи. Это правда, но он, кажется, не хотел такой правды.

\- Ты можешь согласиться со мной, ты ведь знаешь. Я не притворяюсь.

Шерлок едва заметно кивает. Джон не врет. Он не притворяется.

\- Все дело в том, что я задал тебе неправильный вопрос, но я хочу исправиться. Итак. Ты готов?

\- К надлежащему вопросу?

Да.

\- Давай, и покончим с этим, - театрально стонет Шерлок.

\- Что такого происходит в твоей голове, когда доходит до той критической точки, которая заставляет тебя проделывать подобные выходки? Что в ней сейчас?

Качая головой, Шерлок чувствует, как приподнимается уголок его рта в горькой усмешке. - Тебе не надо этого знать.

Джон кладет руку на руку. Он даже не надел куртку, и потому чуть теснее прижимается к Шерлоку. Волосы у него не светлые и не русые, и это прекрасно. У Джона вторая группа крови. Джон спит, свернувшись калачиком, как кот, которому нет дела до скоротечности жизни. Джон пахнет, как и все живые существа, с которыми в своей жизни сталкивался Шерлок, пахнет очень хорошо, по большей части ароматизированным чаем, особенно в тех местах, где бьется пульс. Джон незаменим. Джон слишком любопытен, себе во вред.

\- Давай попытаемся, - предлагает Джон.

\- По правде говоря, твое предложение пугает меня до полусмерти.

\- Ты ничего не боишься.

\- В самом деле? Для врача ты очень наблюдателен, ведь даже лучшие из эскулапов не очень этим отличаются. Но, говорю тебе, это бесполезно. Мы с тобой говорим на разных языках.

\- Хорошо. Если я назову тебе, чего ты боишься, ты попытаешься?

\- Идет, - раздраженно отвечает Шерлок, - я даже облегчу тебе задачу, скажу, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты думаешь, что я боюсь, потому что как только объясню, и ты поймешь, ты сам меня испугаешься и уйдешь. Нет, это не так.

\- Ага. Только идиот мог так подумать. Мне кажется, что если ты, _в первый раз в жизни_ , попытаешься объяснить, и именно мне, и все окажется напрасным, тебя это убьет.

Шерлок поворачивает голову и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Глаза у него не голубые, не зеленые и не карие. Брови у него сейчас нахмурены, его рост пять футов семь дюймов, и такое медленное проникновение в его душу, душу того, кто сидит прямо перед Шерлоком, ощущается как никогда остро и сильно. Детектива все это очень пугает. Потому что Джон прав.

\- Давай, - тихо говорит Джон. - Я очень понимающий человек. Понимать у меня получается так же хорошо, как отличать хорошее от дурного. Прости, что набросился на тебя с упреками, это было не очень разумно, но ты вел себя просто невозможно. Порой мне хочется тебя придушить. Ты ходячий парадокс. Помоги мне понять. Ты ведь гений, ты сможешь.

Шерлок приоткрывает губы.

\- Не смотри на меня так, Шерлок. Подумай. Хорошо? Вот сейчас. Подыши Немного, а потом скажи.

И Шерлок думает, как ему сказать, глядя на пожилую женщину, травящую голубей попкорном. Кажется, сказать будет непросто, у него есть право разработать план сражения, прежде чем в него ввязаться.

_Меня бесят микроволновые печи._

_Когда все цвета исчезают, и остается только белый, я перестаю различать оттенок твоих волос._

_Все в мире, за исключением тебя, не мешало бы выжечь дотла._

_Я просто невероятный, а если бы я не был невероятным, то был бы просто социопатом, которому нравится думать о смерти._

_Это похоже на китайскую пытку водой._

_будто Это читать карту на сербском, когда знаешь только английский._

_Это постоянная битва._

_Порой я так устаю, но никогда этого не показываю, потому что это совсем не та усталость, которую чувствуешь ты, и ты никогда не узнаешь, что это такое._

Потом Шерлок понимает, как ему все это сказать. Тут нет ничего общего с микроволновками, все связано только с Джоном Уотсоном.

\- Тебе не понравится то, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, но если ты хочешь понять, мне нужно... нужно немного причинить тебе боль, - вздыхает Шерлок. - Я никогда даже и не думал пытаться, я выбросил эту мысль из головы, но ведь ты сам хочешь, да? Ты уверен?

Джон даже бровью не повел. - Совершенно уверен. Выкладывай.

\- Ты абсолютно сумасшедший, и сам об этом знаешь, верно? - спокойно спрашивает Шерлок, положив руку на голову Джона, а упираясь локтем о перила скамейки. - Тебя нужно покрепче связать.

\- Я видел психов и похуже.

\- Хорошо, тогда... я все время буду здесь, с тобой, так что останови меня, если что-то тебе покажется слишком. - Шерлоку хочется закрыть глаза, но он не закрывает. Он смотрит на Джона, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке и что он слушает. - Представь бой в Афганистане. Ты в гуще событий, Джон, тут же танки, свистят пули, бьют минометы и кричат люди. Мрачные, страшные звуки. Люди кричат по-разному - некоторые зло, некоторые испуганно, а некоторые в предсмертной агонии. Кругом раненые, убитые - взрослые, женщины, дети, всем им больно, но ты не понимаешь слова «боль», потому что оно на дари или пушту. Все эти крики, разные, все слышны прямо у тебя в ушах. Вокруг тебя взрывы, и ты уже не можешь отличить, когда заканчивается один и раздается второй, тебе невыносимо жарко, в ушах звенит, и вопли ты будешь продолжать слышать, даже если они прекратятся. Но они не прекращаются, звуки боя становятся все ближе, а ты не можешь убежать. Ты в ловушке, в самой гуще боя. Можешь это представить? По-настоящему, как вживую, можешь это представить?

\- Да, - мягко говорит Джон, его руки не дрожат, а глаза широко раскрыты.

\- Так это вошло в твою голову, да? В самое подсознание, туда, где все было тихо? Ты сейчас там, на поле боя, только от одного моего описания, да?

Джон кивает. Волосы у него на голове под пальцами Шерлока встают дыбом. Шерлок прикрывает глаза, и теперь по довольно простой причине - он больше не может держать их открытыми.

\- А что, если то, что происходит в твоей голове, было бы гораздо хуже того, что ты испытывал во внешнем мире?

Глаза Шерлока закрыты, потому что он не может видеть лица Джона, который пытается, но не в силах его понять. Не может видеть. Потому что умрет в ту же самую минуту, когда Джон не сможет понять того, что он говорил, и скажет: _«Ты что, солей лития объелся?»_ И тогда у Шерлока появится сильное желание раскинуть руки и спрыгнуть с лондонского колеса обозрения. Так что он не смотрит. Под пальцами он чувствует лицо Джона. Оно до сих пор спокойно. Очень спокойно. До сих пор сосредоточено. Но это пока.

\- Что, если это никогда не стихает? И что, если бы ты был не ты, а... а умный, очень умный, самый умный человек из всех, кого ты можешь себе представить, и чувствовал бы, как все эти вопли пронзают тебя до костей, и не мог бы перестать быть умным или заставить крики утихнуть, что, если бы ты слышал их постоянно?

\- Я бы сошел с ума, - отвечает Джон.

\- Это и похоже на сумасшествие.

\- Все время?

\- Нет. Иногда. Когда мне скучно. Может быть... скучно не совсем подходящий термин.

Снова настает молчание. Шерлок едва может выносить, что надо дышать.

\- Ради бога, посмотри на меня, сумасшедший ублюдок, - просит Джон.

Шерлок открывает глаза. Джон не кажется смущенным, не улыбается, как всегда, когда озадачен и пытается это скрыть. Он не хмурится, как когда озадачен чем-то более серьезным, и даже не пытается этого скрыть. Он смотрит на Шерлока так, как когда что-то прекрасно понимает. Его светлые брови и даже губы приподнялись, а сам он тихий и спокойный.

\- Ты сам был совершеннейшей сволочью, и в результате я повел себя по-скотски, - замечает Джон. - А я ведь не скотина. Только вот что. Если уж ты не можешь мне чего-то рассказать, почему ты хотя бы не можешь меня предупредить, что тебе трудно о чем-то сказать? А потом я бы как-нибудь из тебя это вытянул.

Шерлок обдумывает его слова. На него накатывает такое облегчение от того, что Джон понял, что кожу покалывает. Как будто секунду назад веревка давила слишком туго, а теперь ослабла.

\- Думаю, я сам справлюсь со своей проблемой.

\- И потом, - продолжает Джон, - когда ты снова это почувствуешь, может быть, мы сначала попробовали бы... придумать какую-нибудь альтернативу твоему желанию умереть?

\- Какую?

\- Не знаю. Пострелять.

\- Скучно.

\- Заняться наукой.

\- Не всегда помогает.

\- Позлить твоего брата.

\- Звучит заманчиво.

\- Покувыркаться.

\- Что?

\- заняться Сексом.

\- Как же я смогу захотеть заняться с тобой сексом, когда я тебя даже не вижу? Когда это происходит, я ничего не вижу, и даже ты кажешься пустотой. Вот почему я пытался увильнуть от секса.

\- Половое влечение у тебя связано со зрительными образами, да?

\- Я мужчина. Заметь, с нормальными биологическими процессами.

\- Тогда пусть все катится к чертям, - говорит Джон, пожимая плечами. - Мы рискуем своими жизнями, чтобы доказать, что мы умные. До сих пор такой образ жизни нас устраивал.

Женщина, которая кормила голубей тем, чем не положено, бросила взгляд в их сторону, когда Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал Джона так, будто давал ему какое-то противоядие. Насколько Шерлок помнит, он никогда никого не целовал в общественном месте. И не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что не было возможности. С Себом с его подчеркнутой гомосексуальностью, он конечно, мог бы, но тот не хотел портить себе репутацию из-за стремления заполучить богатую жену. Шерлоку это было противно, но он не хотел обижать Себа. А теперь у Шерлока есть еще кое-что. Чувства. Он человек-легенда, ходячее чудо, и люди должны испытывать желание поцеловать его в городских парках. Кто-то должен положить этому начало. Шерлок мог простить Себу его бисексуальность, но не мог простить лицемерие. Так что детектив не против попробовать, _нет, боже, нет_ , это здорово, _очень, очень здорово._ , он не возражает против идеи просунуть свой язык между зубов другого человека на зеленом пригорке рядом с озером.

Но настоящее чудо - то, что мертвый воскрес язык для Джона. Шерлок, не переставая целовать слишком теплый рот Джона, улыбается. А потом что-то еще более радостное прорывается на поверхность, и Шерлок задыхается полубеззвучным смехом.

\- А на этот раз над чем же ты таким хихикаешь? - требовательно спрашивает Джон, положив одну руку на бедро Шерлока, а другой обнимая его за белую шею.

\- Ни над чем. Ты очень хороший врач. Очень, очень хороший, даже лучше, чем сам думаешь. И перестань меня допрашивать, мы же целуемся.

\- Все равно не очень-то я тебя допрашиваю. Мы просто расставляем все точки над «i». Если ты посмеешь себя угробить, _я сам тебя убью_. Понял? Просмотри на меня.

\- Потрясающе, - выдыхает Шерлок. - Боже, это потрясающе, ты даже сам не знаешь, насколько. Ты потрясающий. Заткнись. Я еще никогда не вытворял такого в Риджентс-парке.

И они целуются, пока обоим не надоедает. Шерлоку не надоедает долго. Солнце клонится к закату, и патрулирующие неподалеку полисмены смотрят на них с подозрением. Поцелуй - это так откровенно, неприлично и в целом очень будоражит.

Но Джон, кажется, этого совсем не замечает.

Ровно через две недели Шерлок совершает серьезный просчет.

Джон в Ярде, на первом этаже, на складе. Он там с детективом-испектором Грегом Лейстредом, к которому Шерлок в последнее время искренне расположен, с этим придурком Андерсоном и Донован, которой Шерлок в настоящий момент подмигивает. Она никогда не подмигивает ему в ответ, а просто закатывает глаза. Но он знает, что это значит. И она улыбается, когда он отворачивается - он видит ее улыбку в зеркале машины и подозревает, что она знает о его взгляде. Ведь, в конце концов, она же не бросила Джона без помощи, верно? Вся эта компания и остальные, большинство из которых преступники, остаются внизу. Шерлок, на несколько десятков шагов опередив всех, оказывается на втором этаже. Он наконец-то загнал в угол настоящего главаря банды негодяев. Арестовал неуловимого преступника, с золотыми зубами и именем, которое звучит, как изрыгаемое проклятие. _Крэтидс_. А потом случается нечто очень волнующее, очень интересное и очень плохое.

Человек по имени Крэтидс, обвиняемый в организации на берегах Темзы банды, занимающейся вовлечением людей в сексуальное рабство, откуда-то достал мачете. И воспользовался им.

Мачете разрезает вершину бедра Шерлока, как коса срезает траву. И Шерлок падает.

Как подкошенная трава.

Он думает: «Однажды в деревне я видел, как косят траву. Похоже на то, как я сейчас упал. Только больше красного. И от соломы не получится такой лужи».

А потом все исчезает.

Бетон невероятно холодный. Шерлок пытается закричать, позвать на помощь, но понимает, что у него не получится. Он никогда не зовет на помощь. Никогда. Наверное, он так все время и пролежал на этом бетонном полу. Оказывается, трудно управлять своим голосом, когда боль пронзает все тело, а застилает зрение целый сноп горячих искр. Шерлок задумывается над тем, что врачи имеют в виду под термином «истекать кровью», и догадывается, что этот термин можно с успехом применить сейчас к нему. Трудно звать на помощь, когда вся верхняя часть твоего бедра, а может, и нижняя часть таза, представляют собой открытую рану, но если он действительно истекает кровью, Джону, как врачу, захочется узнать теоретические подробности.

Ему надо попробовать снова закричать. Понятно же, чем может закончиться вся эта история для его бедренной артерии. Он пытается, но на этот раз крикнуть невозможно.

Но телефон лежит в кармане на непострадавшей стороне тела. Отлично. Несмотря на дрожь и быстро слабеющую силу в пальцах, Шерлок достает телефон. Правильно написать сообщение. Только самое важное. Сейчас станет ясно, в кого он превратился за последние несколько месяцев.

_Второй этаж, убийство._  
Ты самое лучшее, что у меня было.  
ШХ 

Шерлок приходит в себя в больнице.

Боль во всем теле, он осознает. Ужасная боль. Несмотря на лошадиную дозу сильных обезболивающих.

Для начала, нога. Кажется, очень сильно изранена. Потом голова. Может, болит даже наравне с ногой. Она словно окутана коконом паутины.

( **"В воскресение трястись, наш бездельник, чудо-чувство"** )*

Что-то не так. Он напрягается.

( **"Сладкий сон был вещим сном, шанс вернуться домой"** )*

 _Боже, нет._ Чепуха какая-то.

Никак не вспомнить правильно. Потом он шевелится...

_Ох._

Шерлок смотрит на себя и видит больничный халат. И внушительную повязку из тонких бинтов на верхней части бедра.

Как он тут оказался?

В палате никого больше нет. Пустяк, но все равно пустота как-то странна. Все вокруг скучного бежевого цвета. Он бы спросил Майкрофта, не его ли рук дело, как всегда, эта частная палата, но, конечно же, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где телефон. Такое же неприятное ощущение, как если бы залепили рот скотчем. В палате одно окно, занавешенное жалюзи. Рядом с кроватью стоит штора, но Шерлок все равно может видеть дверь. Частные палаты дороги. Значит, Майкрофт. Шерлок рад, что у него получается делать дедуктивные выводы, ведь вдруг это жуткое молчание означает, что он остался последним живым человеком на земле.

Горло настолько пересохло, что Шерлок едва может вымолвить слово - тоже плохо, потому что он под капельницей. Когда он видит ее саму и замечает висящие над ним резервуары, он понимает две вещи. Во-первых, что ему повезло остаться в живых. Во-вторых, он потерял очень много крови, и ему потребовалось переливание. Конечно, вот почему слюнные железы плохо работают. Знакомое ощущение - то, как иглы вонзаются в руку, но Шерлок не обращает на это внимания. Он просто не может. Капельница, этот ужасный аппарат, прямиком из ада.

Теперь уже слишком поздно. И все равно детектив смотрит на металлические иглы в своем предплечье. Он дрожит.

Шерлок борется с чувством отвращения. Он может выносить неподвижность, но только не за счет собственной слабости. Он может выносить боль, но это другое. Он даже не способен пошевелиться. Конечно, он может вынести и лечение в больнице, ведь сюда он попадал чаще, чем может вспомнить ( _«С этим разом пятнадцать»_ , - поправляется беспощадный к себе, как всегда, Шерлок). Но отвратительно знать, что он теперь какой-то частью себя всецело принадлежит другому человеку, что под его кожей есть нечто чуждое и своевольное, которому наплевать на все мыслительные процессы, как на скале пруд у своего подножия.

Когда дверь открывается, Шерлок еще шире распахивает свои светлые глаза.

Первое, что он замечает в Джоне - он, кажется, разговаривал. Мешки под глазами стали вдвое больше, он бледнее, чем обычно, но очень спокоен. Очевидно, он решил взять на себя труд рассказать Шерлоку, что случилось, и это настолько неудачная идея, что детектив, кажется, снова разучился говорить на английском, а ведь они только нашли общий язык. Джон хмурится. Он так явно устал, что даже ямочка на подбородке кажется глубже. Он одет в больничные штаны и белую хлопчатобумажную майку. Он берет Шерлока за запястье, кладет пальцы на пульс и одновременно смотрит на часы.

Секунду спустя Шерлок замечает на левой руке Джона маленький кусочек ваты.

Не может быть.

Значит, может.

Для таких, как Шерлок, это слишком хорошо. Честное слово, настоящий сон наяву.

\- Так. Ну вот, - говорит Джон, и это первое, на что Шерлок сегодня реагирует так, как должно. - Пульс гораздо лучше. Слава богу.

Шерлок смотрит на резервуар для переливания крови, а потом снова на руку Джона.

\- На трассе М-4 произошла страшная авария, - объясняет Джон. - Бензовоз сплющило пополам. Ужасная история, хотя к нам она не имеет никакого отношения. Но у всех пострадавших вторая группа крови, отрицательная.

Шерлок вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Полтора литра вообще-то, но мне влили назад часть плазмы, - ты хоть представляешь, как по-идиотски себя вел? Ты уже можешь говорить? Хорошо. Заткнись. Ты потерял... я так и думал. Господи, Шерлок, хуже ты не мог со мной обойтись... и мачете? Что потом - тесак, черт возьми? _И в одиночку?_ Ты что, не мог подождать две гребаных минуты... и то сообщение. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову закричать? Клянусь богом, ты гений, и одновременно самый большой идиот, который когда-либо появлялся на свет. Все, хватит. Правда. Мы думаем, ходить ты сможешь без проблем, тебе очень повезло, и хирург был прекрасный, я немного его знаю, но... Шерлок, прости, но почему ты улыбаешься как псих? Мое терпение лопнуло.

\- Прости, - шепчет Шерлок. - Сегодня просто чудесный день. Сегодня Рождество, просто... самый лучший день.

Доброе лицо Джона начинает напоминать изжеванный лист бумаги, и это сама потрясающая вещь из всех, что Шерлок когда-либо видел. Доктор вздыхает, пытаясь во всем разобраться. Но это сложно, он опять начинает накручивать себя, но Шерлок не винит его за непонимание. И не может перестать улыбаться. Все так замечательно. Вдруг взгляд Джона становится очень раздраженным и одновременно смущенным, он смотрит Шерлоку в глаза и находит его руку.

\- Ты... боже мой.

Шерлок чуть приподнимает уголок рта.

\- Ты рад, что тебе перелили кровь?

Шерлок кивает. Это так волнительно. Как он здесь оказался? Он совсем не ожидал, что все так обернется, что вся его жизнь, все ее разрозненные части соединятся сейчас, в один момент.

Джон проводит ладонями по лицу и садится на кровать подальше от перевязанной раны. Он протягивает Шерлоку стакан воды, и тот с готовностью отпивает из него. Шерлок подозревает, что с лица у него не сходит улыбка, потому что Джон смотрит на него так, словно хочет хорошенько встряхнуть, но детектив ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Давай разберемся. Ты чуть не умер. Едва живой, прислал мне смс. Почти ласковое. Почти задевающее за живое. Не совсем, но... Нет, неважно. В любом случае, я получил доказательство. Настоящее доказательство. И теперь я отдал тебе кровь, и ты чист, как в первый день творения.

Пожимая плечами, Шерлок снова усмехается. - Возьми мою.

-Что?

\- Взамен можешь взять немного крови у меня.

\- Шерлок, ты что-то не то говоришь.

\- Я не возражаю. Совсем. Джон, это подарок.

Джон отводит назад черные волосы, которые, как ему кажется, мешают ему рассмотреть выражение лица Шерлока. - Давай я тебе объясню. Моя кровь, на производство которой мой организм тратит время и усилия, течет в моих венах. А твоя в твоих. С другой стороны, очень много твоей крови можно обнаружить на втором этаже склада. По твоей же вине. Там весь залит бетонный пол. Ты совершенно неисправимый ублюдок. Впустую проливаешь, где ни попадя, кровь. Напугал меня до полусмерти.

\- Я знаю. Прости, возьми немного у меня взамен.

Джон моргает, стараясь не улыбаться. - Ты под кайфом от обезболивающих, да?

Обдумывая этот вопрос, Шерлок решает, что обвинение Джона несправедливо. Чтобы словить кайф, ему нужно больше сильнодействующих веществ. Но если он скажет что-нибудь нелепое или озвучит пункт из Нехорошего Списка, - что, впрочем, он, кажется, уже начал, - хорошим предлогом будет сослаться на действие обезболивающих.

\- Да, но это сейчас неважно. Я давно об этом думал, это прекрасно. Я отдам тебе немного своей крови.

\- Не надо.

\- Немного.

\- Спасибо, я не хочу ни капли перемешанной с морфином вампирской крови.

\- Я не вампир, - протестует Шерлок, а потом понимает, что Джон шутит, потому что губы его дрожат от едва сдерживаемой улыбки. - Ну ладно, хорошо, я вампир, и благодаря твоей крови... я воскресну, да? Так что возьми немного. Я ведь от этого не умру.

\- Тебе самому нужна твоя кровь.

\- Всего один шприц. Возьми. Ты просто не понимаешь, какой сегодня чудесный день, - смеется Шерлок.

\- Ты, - очень осторожно и ласково говорит Джон своими тонкими губами в пухлые губы Шерлока, - от имени врача официально объявляешься сумасшедшим. И перестань хихикать, мы в больничной палате.

Шерлок перестает, но только потому, что Джон целует его. Мысль о том, что Джон его целует, и одновременно находится у него в крови, прямо-таки волшебна. Шерлок думает, что уже никогда не испытает ничего лучше этого ощущения, не стоит и надеяться. Ничто не может быть выше наслаждения заполучить Джона у себя в крови и одновременно целовать его. Но ведь Джон все-таки непредсказуем, и они ведут опасную жизнь. Может быть, однажды произойдет что-то более грандиозное. Шерлок никогда не загадывает наперед, поэтому разумно предположить, что ему никогда больше не доведется испытать столь же невообразимое чувство.

Как _чудесно_.

\- Всего лишь одна крошечная инъекция. Ты согласен?

\- Я подумаю об этом, когда ты придешь в себя, а то витаешь где-то, как воздушный змей. - Джон целует по очереди веки Шерлока, и тому становится так спокойно. Сразу все затихает, наступает тепло. - Хотя змей - это не диагноз. Ты так проявляешь свои романтические чувства?

\- Разумное предположение, - соглашается Шерлок.

\- Ага. Надо видеть, как ты это делаешь. Это что-то... совершенно ужасное.

\- Ты всегда правильно реагируешь на стрессовые ситуации. И сейчас правильно.

\- Спасибо. Что еще мне расскажешь, пока ты под опиоидами?

\- Есть одна песня, которая никак не кончалась, я пытался от нее избавиться, а потом ты заставил ее исчезнуть.

Джон моргает, аккуратнее подтыкая одеяло под Шерлока. - Не стоит благодарностей.

\- Английский умер, а ты вновь возродил его.

\- Это невозможно. Чушь какая-то. Невозможная чушь, но... впрочем, неудивительно, думаю, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

\- Потом тебе захочется моей крови, вот увидишь, - Шерлок снова прикрывает глаза. Он счастлив и очень, очень устал. - Все равно захочется, хоть немного. Я же потрясающий. Просто посмотри на меня.

\- Ну да. Ты и правда ведь потрясающий человек. И в большинстве случаев очень красивый. Но сейчас ты похож на место преступления. По-настоящему похож.

 _Тем лучше. Ты любишь места преступлений_ , думает Шерлок.

Шерлок больше не беспокоится о том, не выдает ли он желаемое за действительное. На плече Джона Уотсона есть шрам, похожий на карту, и однажды Шерлок Холмс выяснит, что на ней изображено. Джон Уотсон выглядит на десять лет моложе, когда улыбается. Джон Уотсон умеет стрелять из пистолета так, будто он часть его руки. Джон Уотсон разбирается в том, что такое добро и зло, и сразу же отдал ему свою кровь, так что все должно быть прекрасно, уже прекрасно. Шерлока почти понимают, и, что еще лучше - наконец просто _пытаются_ понять. «Нетрудно догадаться, что если бы Джон Уотсон был немного выше и крупнее, - думает сквозь дремоту Шерлок, - он был еще добрее и еще теплее, и никакой афганец не выстрелил бы в него, потому что враги бы еще издали видели, какой он, и не осмелились бы. Слава Богу, что он не высокий и крупный, и они его не заметили. Иначе он мог бы никогда не оказаться в Лондоне».

\- Ты любишь места преступлений, - улыбается Шерлок, чувствуя, прежде чем снова задремать, как его лица касаются пальцы.

\- Боже, да, - последнее, что он слышит, уже засыпая, - да, черт возьми, разве незаметно?


End file.
